Software development tools serve to simplify the creation of software applications, web services and web sites, including GUIs. These tools are often included in an Integrated Development Environment (IDE). As the complexity and options available to use and build software applications increases, presentation of options to the designer becomes difficult to manage. The facility to implement a variety of tools and options may require the designer to open several windows or click through several menus. There is a need to simplify the design process and streamline the presentation of options to the user.